galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
United Republic of Cyrannus
History The United Cyrannus Republic was formed in 2164 by the Astronimical Corporations of Cyrannus, the "Real Core" and United Cyrannus. Their first war was the First Cyrannatarian Civil War where it was created. They spanned a rather large amount of land at the end of the war and soon after that met a few other species and began friendly diplomacy towards the Corrundian Empire. They then had their Second Civil War which was short and once again between the same factions as the first. Soon after this, they continued friendly diplomacy with the Corrundians, but when they went to propose a trade route and an alliance, the Ferros attacked them and the Corrundians near a Corrundian world. Fortunately, although it was a long battle, the Ferros forces retreated. Then came a long wait and industrial production. As the first battle in the new Ferros - Corrund-Cyrann War was over, the Cyrannatar began to rebuild their fleets and drafted more men, and produced more supplies for a war that was sure to get ugly soon. But in the mean time, they colonized and explored, until the Colonus Rebellion occured in the new colonies in the upper part of Cyrannus' Republic. The colonies took all the colonies and was about to invade some Cyrannatarian soil before they were finally accepted as their own empire. They called themselves the Empire of Colonus Powers. Shortly after that, they discovered the Viros, and not shortly after that, the Second Major Battle in the Ferros - Corrund-Cyrann war began. The Ferros were trying to take another system but the Republic and Corrundian forces halted them for a moment until a TSE Battle Cruiser fired and broke the morale of everyone. Some Republic ships continued to fight, at a cost. Hundreds of Corrundian people were enslaved and the Cyrannatar could not keep fighting with the fleet like that. The Republic forces retreated at the cost of the rest of the Corrundian fleet stationed there, and the populous of the worlds in that system. Not shortly after that, the Cyrannatar requested a peace treaty with the Ferros, the "Status Quo" meaning that no territorial, economical, etc. stances will change. That means that everything will go back to how it was before the war. The Ferros said they would think about it and cut the communications. Shortly after that, the ECP attacked the Viros' homeworld of Astrin. The Republic and Corrundian forces drove back the attackers and have since then been quiet. Then when the Ferros attacked again, the Republic was forced to drop out of the war, and soon there after rebellions started popping up, throwing the Republic into quite another major Civil War. The ECP as it was called, took the new colonies the Republic had been colonizing, and attacked the world of Astrin, a small world completely made out of gold. Soon, the whole known galaxy at the time helped the Cyrannatar and defeated the ECP. Yet, as the Cyrannatar explored peacefully, the ECP came back in full force and had a semi-successful assault on the Malsuth's home world. Soon after that, they assaulted Tiren, the Trayn home planet after the High Command was assassinated, and after hearing of the Malsuth queen being there. The battle was a huge loss, and all ECP members were captured and mostly all executed. Since then, the Republic has been building up their defenses and been very strict about it. Over the course of the next few years, the Republic grew significantly and participated in many individual wars, winning almost all of them. The Battle Of Cyrannus An unknown fleet showd up above Cyrannus, and launched a large chunk of the moon at the surface. The planet was effectively destroyed, killing 98% of the Command Staff and Government Officials, leaving the President, some Senior Admirals, the Vice-President, and atleast 15 Representatives and Senators. The Capital was moved to Aurora, until Cyrannus was deemed fit for rehabilitation. Current Status The Republic is currently at war with the Cyrannatarian Empire and the Empire Of Colonus Powers, with the Numican Alliance helping them and the Corrundians and Xendians might intervene on their side. Trivia * The first Cyrannatarian ship capable of FTL was the URCSS Freedom, in which the Freedom Class Destroyer is named after. * When Jen'Arar Jalak was on the Freedom for the first time, leaving Cyrannus, he commented on how it is fitting the first ship capable of FTL was launched on the 100th anniversary of the first Cyrannatarian lunar colony. This would have put the first Cyrannatarian lunar colony establishment in 2064. * The Cyrannatar are the only race in Pelos to have encountered Segrat. * The Cyrannatar have had four civil wars in nine years, that beats the Brandain's four in 400 years. * The Cyrannatar are the only race that use toxins, and Tungstium, in their whole military. * The Cyrannatar have three factions: The Fourth United Cyrannatarian Republic, The Empire Of Colonus Powers, and the Cyrannatarian Empire. They are currently all at war. * The Cyrannatar were the first, and longest allies of the Corrundians. * The Cyrannatar are big fans of Titanium, but due to their recent discovery on how useful Tungsten is, have begun to use Tungstium * The Cyrannatar invented Tungstium. * The Cyrannatarian Republic employs three major companies for weapons and armor: HELIOS Science Associations, Tek Industries, and Koran Specialty Supplies. * Jen'Arar Jalak Of Hyarn was the first and only President of the First,Second, and Third United Cyrannatarian Republics, but not the Fourth. However, he is currently the first and only Emperor of the Cyrannatarian Empire. The current president is Amuswinnawa, one of the few remaining original Cyrannatar that colonized Aurora. His name is most likely due to his birth in exotic places like the lunar colonies or the farthest outlands of Cyrannus. * Jen'Arar Jalak Of Hyarn has a fancy of the Corrundians. If he loses the current war between the NA and CR, he will likely ask for exile on one of their worlds. * The Cyrannatarian Republic has fought around 10 wars. Most of them were against their own kind. * The Cyrannatar have an increased resistance to radiation, and are immune to poisons and toxins. Their skin is also fire retardant and they have night vision eyes. * The Cyrannatar, as a species, has around 50 systems. Most of them are controlled by the Cyranntarian Republic. * Cyrannatar live to be around 120 years old, however, some have lived to be 140. The longest living and recorded Cyrannatarian was Rek'ar Tyalam, who lived to be 173, until his death when Cyrannus was destroyed. In all fairness, he was only kept alive by medical equipment. The longest living without medical equipment, was Ara'Talam Tyura, who lived to be 151. He died of old age the year before Cyrannus was destroyed. * Cyrannatar are on average 8 feet tall, weight 300 pounds, and are colored a dirt brown with yellow reptillian eyes. The tallest Cyrannatar documented was 10 feet tall. The heaviest documented is 1200 pounds. Category:Cyrannatar Category:GCv2 Factions Category:GCv2